stellarisinvictafandomcom-20200215-history
Artemis
Artemis, a human name derived from ancient Greek religion for a goddess of the hunt, is known by the Wessari as Wessar. Non-Wessari almost universally refer to the planet by its human name. Artemis is the capital of Raznum Commissariat, which has the largest Wessari population of any commissariat. The Raznum system also contains Thel Murad Station, named for Wessari war hero Colonel Thel Murad, and Wessa-Hur Station, and the military station Fort Necessity, named for the GTU's perceived need to incorporate Artemis early in its history, leading to the Wessari Annexation. The system also contains a Gateway, constructed in the 26th century to link the GTU's most important systems with almost instant interstellar transit. Discovery Discovered by the Greater Terran Union in 2222, the planet is covered in oceans that make up 91% of the planet, with small islands dotting around the Northern Hemisphere. The worlds most striking feature is its constant orange sky as a result of the red dwarf sun, only becoming blue for a few hours each day around midday. This, in turn, causes the planetary oceans to adopt an orange hew. Plant life on land mostly consists of large, tree like, ferns and fruit-bearing bushes, and under the oceans there exist many species of kelp and other sea plants. Animal life mostly consists of small, silver, insect-like crustaceans, most of which can swim or fly between the islands. Human colonists have taken to calling these creatures 'Silver Swimmers'. Scientists describe Silver Swimmers as 'Like Plankton, but bigger.' Large corals have been discovered both on land and in the ocean, making large coral reefs. Mammal-like species are rare and mostly confined to small isolated islands. Inhabitants This is the homeworld of the Wessari, a fox like species that were annexed into the GTU in the year 2222. After that human setters arrived on mass on the world, at first as a occupying army and soon thereafter as fellow citizens. History Little is known about the world prior to the invasion by the GTU, as the Wessari seemingly kept most of their historical records on large stone tablets located around the planet, most of which were destroyed (both accidentally and purposefully) by human invaders. The surviving tablets tell of a sea faring people, similar to that of ancient Polynesian culture. When Artemis was discovered in 2222, the Wessari had already started sending up satellites and were close uniting as a planetary government. Unfortunately, the GTU decided to preemptively invade to crush a possible rival and collect the strategic resources located within the system. The planet-wide invasion order was given to the Terran Fleet orbiting the Wessari homeworld, with the ground troops landing at key strategical locations throughout the planet. The invasion was short, the Wessari unable to compete with the large technological gap, had no hope in turning back the forces of the GTU. The invasion only lasted 3 hours, the Wessari surrendering unconditionally. The short-lived war would forever be called the Wessari Annexation, with the Wessari homeworld occupied by the Union. Category:Locations